


For You, I Give Everything

by sozmom



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Demon!Shane, M/M, Prompt Fill, case gone very wrong, mild fluff but it goes away, one idiot loves the other idiot too much, self sacrafice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: The boys head out to a forest to investigate some of the weird things that have gone down there over the years.However they aren't alone.





	For You, I Give Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is for smolboogara on tumblr. thank you for the prompt
> 
> https://smolboogara.tumblr.com/post/174064581086/imagine-a-demon-needing-a-human-body-to-survive

"So it's said that apparently campers regularly experience odd things in this area we're going to" Ryan said, looking back towards Shane who was trailing behind him, camera in hand.

It was just the two of them now, Mark had called it a night after he'd gotten most of the exploratory footage out of the way. The only thing left now was for Shane and Ryan to spend the night in the forest. Ryan lead Shane down the well worn path, rattling off info on the specific area and the weird stuff that went down there.

"The most common experience reported here happens to be memory loss. People will wake up to their tents ruined, scratches on their arms, clothing burnt, just total chaos but no memory of how it happened" Ryan told him, fear in his voice but Shane could see a glint in his eyes. That glint usually appeared whenever anything was particularly weird. Ryan had an almost morbid fascination with the supernatural, anyone with eyes could see it.

Shane saw it, it was one of the reasons he liked Ryan so much.

"Sounds like half of my drunken exploits. Chaos, fire, memory loss" Shane joked, earning a giggle from Ryan. It was high pitched and clearly full of anxiety but at least Ryan was smiling. 

"I've been on drunken exploits with you and y'know what - that's actually pretty accurate. Remember the tiki bar?" He asked causing Shane to grin.

"The tiki bar! How could I forget.? Whatta night. We should hit that place up again when we get back to LA" Shane said, nudging Ryan's elbow as he passed him into the clearing where their tents were set up. 

Mark had caught some great footage of them trying to put up the tent together. Correction, _failing_ to put the tent up because they were too busy arguing over the best place to put it. It would make for some good comic relief in between Ryan's voice over. 

The story behind the forest was certainly grim enough that the comedy padding was needed. A long history of people disappearing, going crazy and some even dying in the forest was definitely hard to make digestible for the viewers. 

Shane made it to the clearing where they'd pitched their tents and made a beeline for the camping chairs they'd set up outside the tent for the sit down portion of the episode. He rested into the seat, letting out a guttural sound as the ache in his legs and back were finally eased. 

"You sound like you're dying" Ryan commented as he joined Shane in the seat next to him. 

"You'll understand when you're older pipsqueak" Shane said reaching out to ruffle Ryan's hair.

Ryan batted his hand away with a laugh, ducking away from Shane's wriggling digits. 

"Just let it happen Bergara" Shane said, doubling his efforts to ruin the perfectly styled hair. 

"Fuck off" Ryan hissed, jumping from his seat to get away from Shane's torment. He stood in front of Shane who was laughing at his reaction, glaring at the older man but there was no hatred in his eyes. 

Then, without prompting, Ryan froze in front of him for a moment, eyes wide with pure horror, looking directly at Shane. As quick as the look came it went and instead a piercing scream erupted from Ryan's mouth. 

Shane watched helpless as Ryan sunk to his knees, hands clutching the hair he'd so desperately protected. His head moved back and forth at an almost superhuman speed. 

"Ryan" He found himself saying, rising from the seat and moving quickly towards his friend. 

"SHANE GET OUT OF HERE" Ryan yelled, before an almost blood curdling scream ripped from his body. Shane ignored Ryan's words and sunk to his knees beside him, heart pounding painfully in his chest as he watched Ryan suffer. 

As soon as he lay a hand on Ryan's shoulder he was knocked back by an invisible force into their tent. He wasn't sure if the cracking sound came from him or the tent but it didn't matter. All that mattered now was helping Ryan. 

"Get out, Get OUT, GET OUT!" Ryan screamed into the night air, the entire place felt electrified, like an uncontrollable power was building up around them. Shane scrambled to his feet just in time to see Ryan slump to the floor, body motionless. 

"No, no, no, no, no" Shane repeated as he scrambled towards the lifeless form of his best friend. "No, no, no Ryan, buddy, talk to me, please don't be dead you can't be dead" He muttered almost deliriously as he pushed aside Ryan's coat to get better access to his neck. 

With shaking hands he felt around for Ryan's pulse and nearly collapsed from the relief that washed over his body when he felt it. 

That steady thump of blood had never seemed so important until now. He couldn't lose Ryan, not now, not with so much left to be said. 

Ryan stirred slightly, eyes blinking open slowly. For a brief second Shane was staring into the eyes of his best friend, of the man who he'd follow to the ends of the earth and back again. One brief second of clarity washed over those warm brown eyes before it was washed away by nothing but total darkness. 

"How cute, you genuinely think you can save him" Ryan said but it clearly wasn't him speaking. His eyes were pitch black, reflecting no light, and in an almost disjointed manor he rose to his feet. 

Without his consent Shane rose too, following the lead of the ... the thing that inhabited Ryan's body. 

"I .. I can save him" Shane found himself saying as he began to realize what was happening. _What_ exactly had taken over Ryan's body. 

The thing, the _demon_ , laughed mockingly, causing the hair on Shane's arms to stand up in fright. Still he didn't back down. Not when Ryan's life was on the line. 

"I wasn't talking to you" The demon said before suddenly it's face contorted and the black eyes snapped away to Ryan's again. 

"Shane get out of here, I can only hold him off for so long" Ryan spoke, this time as himself. His face twisted in agony once more and in the blink of an eye the black returned. 

"He's feisty, more fighting spirit than most, but he'll say yes. They all say yes eventually" It cackled as it took a menacing step towards Shane.

In that split second Shane came to two conclusions:

1) Only one person would be leaving the forest that night

2) It wasn't going to be Shane.

  
"Leave him, let him live and you can have me" Shane said, words tripping out of his mouth without thought. "C'mon Take me instead" He taunted the demon, outstretching his arms in a 'come get it' manor.

The demon tilted it's head before it smiled. A big toothy grin, similar to Ryan's but it sent a shiver down Shane's spine for all the wrong reasons. It was the smile of a predator who had caught it's prey. 

The demon blinked and it's eyes fell away as Ryan came back to the world of the living. Ryan's body shook with pure fear and Shane felt his heart lodge in his throat. This was the last thing he'd ever see. The last thing he'd ever do was save Ryan Bergara. 

_There are worse ways to go,_ he thought to himself. 

"What are you doing Shane?" Ryan asked, voice broken and small. 

"Saving your life, you idiot" Shane answered, giving Ryan one last weak smile.

"No Shane NO-"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

"..but whether or not this mysterious forest is haunted will remain unsolved" Ryan finished out his voice over. He rearranged his notes in perfect order and slipped them back into his case file before he all but booked it out of the sound room, saying his hurried goodbyes to the guys in the crew. 

Outside by his car stood the reason why he was so eager to leave in the first place. All week he had been looking forward to this. 

His nerves grew worse and worse as he neared Shane, but excitement outweighed it. 

"Ready to go Ry? It's tiki bar time baby" Shane asked as he approached, sending a warm smile Ryan's way. Ryan gave him a toothy one back, slotting himself easily against Shane's body as the taller man swept him up in an embrace. 

"Ready as I'll ever be" Ryan replied, enjoying the warmth from his sorta, maybe, kinda boyfriends body. 

As they separated Ryan could swear that for a moment, just a split second Shane's eyes flashed black. 

Must of been a trick of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I know its sorta open ended but hey if you want a part 2...  
>  Anyways follow @smolboogera on tumblr who gave me the prompt and their blog is A+++ 
> 
> Follow me @plupplesmadej if you wanna ~~~~
> 
> Cool cool I never know how to end these.


End file.
